First Encounter
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: We all know the story. How Inuyasha after being awakened from his fifty year slumber by Kagome saves her from mistress centipede and then tries to kill her and take the jewel right? Meet an AU (Alternate Universe) version of that very thing. WARNING: RATED R FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMON (SMUT) NO ONE UNDER 18 READ THIS!


"If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

"What... What... WHAT?!"

_Wait...you mean, he's not the hero?! _

Kagome could only watch in shock as now much colder gold eyes of the hanyo she had just freed stared her down before they flicked towards the villagemen that had all surrounded him, readying, spears and arrows and pointing them at him, but as a lethal clawed hand lowered to his side and a silver of moonlight seemed to gleam off the tip of one sharp claw, he didn't look the least bit intimidated...in fact he seemed to be amused.

What had she ever done to him? She didn't exactly want to be here either! Especially after that attack with the centipede woman, this place was beyond dangerous and scary in more ways than one. Was she really in the past? In the Sengoku Jidai..? It was nothing like the home she remembered, really the only likenesses she had seen so far were the ancient Bone Eater's Well and the Goshinboku everything else had been one strange occurance after the other. Wait, what was she saying? It had been strange since she first left the house that morning...

It was her fifteenth birthday and she was heading out to go to school like she usually would, but halfway across the shrine grounds was when she seen her little brother looking like he was about to go inside the well house that not even tourists or regular shrine visitors were allowed in for it being so "dangerous". She had scoffed at that her whole life, but not anymore. Maybe her Jii-chan wasn't as senile as she'd first thought.. He'd been adament of them not going anywhere near that old well... Now she'd wished she'd listened.

It had been when she'd gone down to search for the family cat, because Sota was too afraid to himself that she noticed the scratching they'd heard before hadn't been Buyo at all, but was coming from within the well itself. That was when the fat family cat had brushed against her legs and nearly made her jump out of her skin, scaring Sota in the process. After banter with the little coward, was when all hell broke loose what might as well be literally. The top covering the well exploded and something grabbed her and pulled her in, surprising her so badly she'd dropped the cat and the last thing she heard from her world was Sota's scared exclamation of what was going on.

From there she'd been turned to face her attacker and found a centipede woman who had apparently never heard of clothes as her entire upper half was revealed, but the disgusting thing licked her while she was struggling to get away, not noticing in her panic she was falling too long for it to have simply been a well she was in and somehow blasted the thing with some kind of power that came from her hand.

From there, the weird just got weirder and when she finally got to the bottom of the well, she'd called up to Sota to get their Jii-chan, but found no answer so thinking he'd gotten scared and run off, she climbed up and out herself, again not noticing the vines even as she used them to haul herself up and out only to discover that she wasn't in the well house shrine, but in what looked to be a forest. But she was determined to find her way home so after walking a small piece in the forest she had finally spotted the Goshinboku and raced toward it.

...Only to stop short in surprise when seeing a beautiful dog earred, silver haired boy there pinned to the tree by the arrow through his chest, but he looked as if he was only sleeping peacefully and though his body hadn't deteriorated, it was obvious that what ever attack had put him there, it had been a long time ago as was told by the roots that had grown around him and the aging of the arrow itself.

From there she was brought to the village and treated like a criminal even by Keade at first and spoken rather cryptic things to she must say, but then the same centipede as before attacked the village and she drew it away from everyone and once screaming for help she soon found herself sliding right back to the base of the Goshinboku where the now awake Inuyasha had accused her of being this Kikyo person.

Before she knew it her side was bitten into and this little pink marble looking jewel came out along with a spray of her blood after she again blasted the centipede and the villagers fired arrows at it, then she was pinned against the tree with the boy, her head right on his crotch no less...

Nice. Stupid centipede woman could have at least pressed her against his stomach or something, but no~ it just had to be his crotch! It was a nice one, she didn't have to be experience to know an impressive girth when she felt one and how could she _not _feel it? Her head was pressed right on it!

Gah! That was beside the point!

Anyway, from there she had given an ultimatum, die, free him, or die and so she'd released him from whatever power had held him there, the arrow simply exploding as she'd pulled on it. The centipede had looked like something straight out of hell by that point and yet, Inuyasha now freed had torn through it as though it was nothing, but wet paper.

...Then her hero..the one that saved them...threatened to kill her if she didn't hand over the jewel...

He'd really kill her over such a trinket?

Did he really want so badly to look like that centipede before had?

Or was it power that he wanted? What ever the case was, it was petty and unfounded, he was handsome for a killer and quite strong on his own, that much had been obvious...so why?

"Pay no mind to Inuyasha, child," the old woman known as Keade spoke to her, snapping her from her thoughts and standing protectively in front of her and Kagome, trusting the old miko and the villagers to protect her from the dog boy looked down at the glowing jewel in her hand.

_This jewel gives power to demons and makes them into monsters...is it cursed? _

"I hate having to wait..." came Inuyasha's voice, a gruff edge to it making her snap her attention back up to him once again and closed her fingers around the jewel again in surprise. "And I hate the smell of you!"

She gasped, every instinct in her telling her to run and run quick as he began to suddenly charge at her, so she did just that, but tripped at the worse possible time...or what she thought was the worse time until she seen a lock of her hair that she had felt swiped fall in a clean slice in front of her. Tripping right then had probably saved her life! He was really trying to kill her! And all for a pink marble!

"You...You really tried to hit me just now didn't you?!" she said in pure surprise, she had been hoping up until then that he had just been trying to intimidate her into handing the jewel over, but the fierce look in his eyes told her differently as he flexed his claws.

"Want me to scratch your back?" he asked in a mocking tone as his answer, eyes fierce, but she must be going crazy! The look in his eyes looked like a man that wasn't trying to kill her at all, calculating and cunning yes, but not murderous, but he had very narrowly missed her before so she knew that wasn't true.

"N-No, thanks!" she shot back and quickly grabbed the jewel again, on her feet once more and running for it once more just as she heard "shoot him" behind her followed by the sound of arrows released from bow strings, her adrenaline making it easy to hear it as well as hear when the dog boy flicked them away as if they were nothing.

She didn't stop running even when she heard trees falling somewhere in the distance behind her and his demanding voice, but didn't catch what he was saying in the least, she just ran and ran, heading into deeper forest, but she didn't care. She just had to get away, had to hide where he wouldn't be able to find her! And where was Keade?! Why wasn't the miko doing anything to stop him? She was the only one who could at this point if she was indeed a priestess and Inuyasha was some kind of demon.

"Prepare yourself!" came a call from above her, making her squeal in fright. Inuyasha!

"Prepare for what?!" she asked in return and turned her head, her eyes going wider than they'd ever been as she watched him leap toward her from a tree top, claws coming down, but with her attention divided, she failed to watch where she was going and tripped once again, flying down a hill as a backlash from his attack sent her flying backwards.

Once she landed, quite painfully might she add, she looked behind her and gasped at the deep scars in the land that his claws had made...and that could have been her.. How could she have thought before he wasn't a murderer? He was trying to kill her! And the evidence was right there in front of her. But as she painfully struggled to get back to her feet there were suddenly lights above her head and Inuyasha was right in front of her on a rock.

"What the heck'r these?" he demanded as he picked up the end of what she seen to be a rosary as she looked up in surprise. Keade! Thank the Kami! The old woman was finally doing something to help her!

"Quick child the word!" Keade's voice called as she and the villagers rushed toward them.

"Huh, what word?" she called as she stood, picked up the jewel from where it had fallen and again began running for her life.

"It matters not, your word has the power to subdue his spirit!"

She barely caught what the old woman was saying before as was habit that night, she was again falling, this time from the embankment giving out from under her feet, the jewel falling from her grasp yet again and rolling across the ground and onto the bridge, her automatic instinct to reach out for it as if to call it back to her. But before she could stand up and go after it, there was Inuyasha again suddenly appearing from the tree limb.

"Hah! How can you subdue me if you can't even sit up?!" he demanded mockingly as he began to make his descent toward her. What was he doing?! Didn't he see the jewel on the bridge?!

"A word to subdue his spirit... But how will I know which one?!" she gasped, but she didn't have time to think on it, he was coming to land in front of her as if in slow motion which was probably just the adrenaline rush she was experiencing from her life being in danger from a murderer, but she didn't waste time thinking about it as she quickly raced to the bridge, swept up the jewel and took off once again.

Had she been looking back at him, she would have seen him turn towards her with a heated gaze and a smirk on his face, she was unknowingly playing right into his hands, right into his plans for her.

_That's it bitch, run deeper into the forest. Run til' they can't follow you. It doesn't matter, you ain't escaping._

Of course, completely unaware of his thoughts and the look he'd sent at her retreating back before he again began chasing her she ran on, urging her burning lungs and legs to press on and gasping for breath even more harshly when she realized her stamina was wearing out and she was slowing down! He'd catch her for sure at this rate and she could no longer hear the villagers or Keade behind her anymore and she was too worried about running for her life to think of a word that would hold such a wild boy.

But she couldn't hear him now and no other attacks had come...had she lost finally lost him..?

She had to assume she had, she had to hope she had. She needed to rest before her lungs and heart gave out on her. Never in her life had she run so much or so fast and now that the adrenaline rush was fading she had to stop and brace her weight against a nearby tree as she panted, pulling much needed air into her lungs while she could.

She didn't know Inuyasha and after tonight, didn't really want to, but she _did _know one thing. He wouldn't stop until he found her again so she could only allow herself to stop briefly and then keep going and hopefully keep him far behind her until she could somehow find a way to get back home where she belonged.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she failed to noticed the glittering and glowing eyes high above her in a tree branch so she was quite startled when there was a rustling above her and then a streak of red and silver before a hand clamped to her mouth and she was suddenly being carried lightning fast even further into the forest bridal style, wide chocolate brown eyes growing even wider when even through the darkness she seen who it was carrying her.

INUYASHA!

She struggled in his grip, but it was tight as steel and she only managed to bruise herself as he growled in a very canine like manner, fangs exposed and all, but gold eyes just stared ahead that even now she had to admit were beautiful until she finally gave up for the time being and simply began trying to plan her escape once he loosened his grip and stopped, but that didn't mean she had to look at him..

So still panting not only from the exertion of running for so long, but also in renewed fear for her life she went limp in his arms and glared over his shoulder begrudgingly so she missed once again when honey colored orbs turned warmer and gazed at her softly momentarily before turning ahead again so that he wouldn't run into a tree in the dense forest.

Finally after what felt like hours of him holding her and running to someplace that only he had to know as she was unfamiliar in this wild past, he at last stopped so abruptly that she gave an 'eep' that was muffled against the hand that was still over her mouth, but she still didn't look at him, refusing to. He had kidnapped her and meant to kidnap her on top of that! Why should she give him the satisfaction of seeing him coming?

She had reluctantly concluded to herself some time ago during his running as she watched the trees breeze by like a streak that they were going much faster than even a car in her world could go and so she had no hope of escaping him by running and even less now that she realized he seemed to know this forest as he had deliberately stopped right here...in a clearing full of sweet smelling wildflowers with a small stream nearby. How fitting. Flowers...like the type for a funeral.

Catching bitterness in her scent now, Inuyasha looked down at the girl still held tightly in his arms, noticing the resigned, but angered look on her face even as it was turned away from him, her brown eyes that had been so warm before, coldly and deliberately staring away from him and a quick reflection on his memories told him why.

"I ain't gonna kill ya wench," he said with a sigh of irritation, gold eyes narrowing when his assumption was confirmed as she turned disbelieving eyes to him at last, her shock and confusion apparent. "If I'd wanted to kill ya I would've before. You saw what I did to that stupid bug."

Warmth was regained and lit up her eyes slowly, but surely as he watched, but with that hopeful glitter was shown even deeper confusion, making him sigh again. He didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking, she was confused why he'd brought her here if he wasn't going to kill her and then suspicion hardened her eyes once more. She didn't need her mouth free to communicate with him, her eyes said it all, like open books ready for reading, but all the same he wouldn't gain her trust like this, so he slowly placed her back on her feet and freed her mouth from his hand, only to wish he hadn't a moment later as his ears pinned back against his head as she let loose on him.

"What the hell do you mean you're not going to kill me dog boy?! You chase me around like I'm some kind of prey and try to kill me and all for some stupid little marble that would only make your good looks vanish and turn you into some kind of monster from nightmares, you kidnap me and get me away from the people trying to protect me and then you say you're not trying to kill me! Well you could've fooled me, I seen what you did to the ground back there trying to get hold of me! If you weren't trying to kill me what were you trying to do then huh?!

"Because from where I'm standing that's exactly what it looked like to me! What are you afraid I'm going to suddenly know some kind of subduing word?! Well easy fix its called death! I'm not wanting to die, but I'm not stupid either and if you think for even a minute you can make me let my guard down so you can sneak up, steal that stupid marble and then kill me when I'm least expecting it, you'd better think again bucko!"

She advanced on him with every word, fierce, enraged fire in her eyes with every step she took towards as she gave him the verbal lashing of his life, glaring dangerously at him and actually making him cringe with how intimidating _she _was to him right at that moment. But he knew that the anger coming from her was the product of left over adrenaline and hysteria beginning to surface so as she stopped her tongue lashing to pant after her outburst and opened her mouth to start again, he grabbed her and forced her to the ground where he sealed his lips over hers, effectively shell shocking her into silence.

Hm, that damn curse of sleep Kikyo had unintentionally put on him when she meant to purify and kill him had to have been a blessing from the Kami in disguise. Fifty years after he was put under, he wakes to find her and even though he had mistook her for Kikyo at first, a quick sniff of her up close told him who she really was and he'd told her Kikyo was cuter to gauge her reaction.

The jealousy and anger in her scent that he had picked up at that, she hadn't had time to realize herself maybe, but she had felt it for one second and it flowed into her scent before it had been replaced by fear as she was grabbed by that stupid bug and then bitten. That's when it got even more interesting, he hadn't liked seeing her get bitten and tossed into the air like she was nothing more than a rag doll, truthfully he hated seeing any woman mistreated that way, but her especially.

When the jewel was mentioned and then appeared he knew if he could get her to give it to him he would be able to protect her...but that didn't happen, the centipede had pinned her to his groin before she could. That's where it got interesting, even pinned there as he was, his body had stirred at her proximity and though it had only been slight, he'd scented arousal on her, meaning she'd reacted to him as well.

So given that she had called out to him for help, recognizing him as her alpha although she herself didn't realize it and woken him from a spell that many including himself thought would last for all time, her scent of jasmine and lilac that his instincts automatically knew, his automatic instinct to protect her, and the way their bodies responded to one another. He knew, he knew what she meant to him and it was further confirmed when she had seemed so shocked by the empty threat that he would kill her before.

He pulled back then just as he felt the girl's own lips beginning to press back to his, that same sweet spike of arousal in her scent hitting his nose once again and making his own body react even more than it already had made his eyes slowly open and gaze softly and warmly down at her own opening and glittering, half lidded, brown eyes that again held warmth, her cheeks flushed pink-red from the beginnings of her arousal and from the shock of the kiss itself.

"I wasn't trying to kill you _Kagome_," he told her again, smirk widening and a purr rumbling from his chest and throat when seeing her flushed cheeks get even darker at the way he practically purred her name. "I was intimidating you to run further from the others so I could spirit you off here, like I did. I don't have it me to harm you in any kind of way. My mate."

"M-Mate...?" she squeaked in response, her cheeks flushing still darker and her eyes opening completely, though to her shock she wasn't all that surprised at all, by his statement, as if a part of her had already known. That part was what surprised her. So then she had been right before, he wasn't going to kill her, he'd been intimidating her, driving her further into the forest and if they were in fact mates...it would explain everything, it would also explain why she believed what he told her.

"You know its true doncha?" he asked her, his voice dropping an octave and another purr following as he bent forward and nuzzled at her neck, scenting the spike in her arousal yet again as he ran his tongue over her skin deliberately slowly, testing, searching for her sensitive places.

Her neck on the right side, between the junture of her throat and shoulder, a place an alpha such as himself would bite to show dominance to his female, a place his bitch would offer freely in submission to her alpha which she did right then, her head turning and exposing the area for him, a soft whimper leaving her throat, very canine like of her he must say. He growled his low approval to her then and slid his tongue over that spot once more, the sweet taste of his female on his tongue. Then his lips followed the same path of his tongue as gooseflesh appeared on her skin and finally his fangs trailed over her the same area, gently nipping.

She'd stayed still for all of it, showing her submission to him further, her eyes closed and cheeks prettily flushed with her shy arousal at what he was doing to her and what she was allowing him to do as wet heat pooled between her legs, but he was her alpha and even though her innocent mind told her that she shouldn't, she couldn't help but let him do as he wished. They'd only just met sure, but nothing had ever felt more right and perfect to her before.

And it was her he was doing this to, it was her he was giving such affections to, he had purred_ her_ name. How could she doubt him after hearing her name spoken in such a way by such a beautiful male?

Her beautiful male.

"Inuyasha.." she sighed softly, her hands that had been at her sides, raising and wrapping around him, one hand on his right shoulder, the other moving further one and gently scratching behind one of those adorable dog ears of his.

"Mm..mine.." he rumbled against her throat as his mouth moved away from her skin and he moved to look at her, his eyes warm honey as he gazed upon her then bent down and again pressed his lips to hers, shuddering as he felt the gentle fingers rubbing and scratching his ear in the most tantalizing manner that sent that same shiver right to his groin and made it twitch awake further to a half erect state.

This time, Kagome wasted no time in pressing her lips back to his and shifted below him when feeling his own arousal press against her leg, once again feeling the impressive girth of him on her, but this time he was aroused and not completely placid as he had been when pressed against that area before and the feel of him, warm and hardening against her leg made a shiver of desire run through her making him give an answering growl against her lips that made the sensitive skin tingle and excite her further.

Inuyasha's hands didn't remain idle as he kissed his mate, one held him slightly over her by his elbow so he wouldn't crush or suffocate her with his weight, and the other went to her hip, rubbing the area only to become sticky and wet, making him pull back once again, but this time to see the cause of feeling on his hand, but as she whimpered, the sound pained he suddenly remembered.

The centipede demoness had bitten and ripped the skin from part of her hip off, it was enough to make his eyes flash red in renewed fury at that arrogant bug bitch and almost wish she was back just so he could take his time picking her foul existence apart, make her wish for hell, but never grant it. But his mate was hurt and he had to take care of her.

"Kagome," he soothed, his whimpering female, giving off a whine to draw her attention, it worked, she opened her eyes and focused on his immediately. "I know it hurts, but I need you to raise your arms so I can take off your shirt."

Kagome blushed at what he asked of her, but for the time being she knew there was no sexual agenda behind it, she could clearly feel the burning and stinging pain from her hip and knew that he knew that she was injured, he had seen it happen after all and he had a sensitive nose on top of that so could smell her blood. She also somehow knew that if she didn't comply that he would just rip her shirt off of her and be done with it...and she didn't want that, so she obediently lifted her arms for him, wincing as she did as it pulled the wound and made him whine again before he pulled the top up and off of her.

He didn't stop to admire the view granted to his eyes right then, he was a mate on a mission and tossed the shirt away over his shoulder and helped her lay back down with as little pulling as possible then bent to examine the damage done. It wasn't as bad as he had first thought on closer inspection, but still deep and would leave a scar, even with his demon saliva to heal it so with another whine, he got straight to work.

With careful and slow strokes of his tongue, he lapped away the blood both on his hand and in her wound and slid the wet muscle inside the wound, whining again when she would wince uncomfortably even with his careful gentleness, but even so it didn't take long to stop the bleeding and for the wound begin to heal from the added healing power of his saliva, but he didn't stop until he was sure that it could heal no more and pulled back once again for a better look. Sure enough, the wound was closed now, but there was a scar left behind.

"Thank you...mate.." she whispered, making gold eyes blink then turn to her in surprise, had she really just..? The serene smile on her face as she looked up at him and her opening arms gave his answer. Yes, she did.

"Ain't nothing to say thanks for mate, its my responsibility. To take care of you in all ways, to protect you.." he replied, a rumbling purr accompanying his words as they trailed off and he finally allowed himself to feast his eyes upon her bared upper half.

She was beautiful, just as he knew she would be, aside from the scar now marring her hip, her skin was flawless, no blemishes on it, soft, pale, warm, and untouched though that last one would soon change. He planned on ravishing her this night and finalizing their mating. So with that in mind and a smirk curving his lips upward, he took off his own top layers and laid against her once again, his body shivering along with hers once more as her arms enfolded him warmly as his now clean hand resumed what it had been doing before.

His lips sought hers tenderly which she met and his hand gently trailed over her now healed hip, commiting the feel of her soft skin to memory as he was unsure of when he would be able to touch her this way again, he was sure the villagers had persued them and while the thought of her being taken from him for **any **amount of time sent a growl of anger through his chest silently and had his eyes flashing red behind his lids again, he knew he had set himself up for it. But he wouldn't waste his time with her worrying about that right now anyway.

He purred again when feeling her lips parting for him without him needing to ask for entry and he gladly took her invitation, slipping his tongue past his lips and through hers where the two muscles met in a passionate dance for the first time, both of them moaning at the taste of the other.

Gods there was no flavor he had ever tasted like this beautiful woman laying under him right now and he shuddered as he plundered her mouth, she was pure in body and in soul, her aura told that much, but her taste...like cinnamon and apples. He'd never be able to get enough of it. Ever.

As for Kagome, she too couldn't get enough of his taste, wild and unbreakable, but sweet, honorable and protective, that was his aura and his taste, untamed and a flavor she couldn't describe, it made her almost wild for him now and turned the loving encounter into something hotter, wilder as she whimpered and shivered when he responded with a growling purr before she felt his hand on her bra clad breast.

His hand gently kneaded the breast in his hand as his lips moved over hers and his tongue went from a sweet caressing dance to a duel of dominance that he and his yokai were pleased that she submitted to, but this odd contraption holding her mounds hostage got on his nerves fairly quickly and with a growl of impatience he nicked it through the middle, grinning to himself when she sighed in relief as her breasts jiggled free then the most beautiful sound was muffled against his lips and swallowed by his mouth that he had ever heard as he took now exposed flesh into his hand.

He had to hear the full sound! If it was that beautiful when muffled, what would it sound like fully released? He reluctantly parted from her mouth at that, but his lips didn't remain idle either as he kissed along her jawline, his hand on her breast gently squeezing as his thumb moved up and teasingly moved in a circle over the quickly hardening bud, his eager ears twitching at the sound of a soft moan released from her lips fully now. Lips he'd just claimed, swollen and wet from his kisses letting out the most heavenly sound he could have ever hoped to hear as his lips trailed down to her neck and licked the sweet skin heated by her passion and desire for him, little salty beads of sweat just adding to her alluring taste which he responded to by clamping his mouth down on the area, but not biting...not yet, he simply suckled and tasted.

Kagome was practically writhing beneath him at this point and he hadn't even really touched her yet, but everywhere he touched, every trail he made with his hands and mouth burned with the most delicious fire that set her ablaze and yet made her feel more alive than she ever had, as if she had never really lived before meeting him, before his touch and his kisses. Gods how was he doing that?! Making her feel like she was burning up til she knew she could die after this and be happy and making her feel treasured all at once.

How did...oh Kami!

"Inuyasha~" she moaned when his hand moved only to be replaced by his hot mouth, making her eyes open and look down at him and be met with molten gold gazing hotly at her from where he was suckling at her breast, his tongue rolling lazily around the pebbled nipple before suckling with a purr that sent vibrations through her hardened bud and all through her body.

Her legs spread open for him from the vibration that started from her nipple and somehow found its way into her core that by this time had become sopping wet for him and she could tell her theory before of his sensitive nose had been spot on when he inhaled sharply, eyes flashing to red then back to gold that would have scared anyone else, but only made her blood burn hotter and hotter still when feeling his hips pin hers to the ground, his mouth leaving one breast to give the other equal treatement. All the while, unknown to her, the hand that had been holding him up before was now headed toward her most sacred place.

Gods she was making him crazy with needing her! Her scent was now all over the clearing, drowing the scent of the flowers and the stream nearby and making him painfully hard and throbbing in his pants, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He had caused this in her. He had caused such pleasure in her. He made her aroused. Him. A useless, no good, half-breed. Or so he'd been called all his life. But Kagome... She was practically writhing at his every touch in desire for him, the heat coming off her skin and the alluring musk of her need for him a heavy perfume in the air that made his mouth water to taste the juices coming from her that she so offered him.

Oh Kami, he couldn't stand it anymore when she gave him a pleading look, begging without words for him to take away the ache that they both felt below, to concrete the mating bond and thrusted his hips against hers, feeling her wet heat against his member even through her skirt, panties, and his pants and undergarments. But he wouldn't take her just yet no matter how much he was he tempted to rip the last of their garments off and ram into her repeatedly, she was still innocent in body same as he, but he would not devestate her maiden head in his wild abandon, he refused to hurt her, and her pleasure came before his own.

But dear Kami if it wasn't for his steel grip on his self control, when he slipped his hand into the skimpy little panties she wore and felt the wet heat against his hand coating it, when he first made contact with those dripping lips and his thumb first brushed her hidden pearl...her back arching and a high moan ripping its way from her throat...if not for his iron will power, he would have said "fuck patience" right then and taken her so hard they made a crater in the ground. But she was trusting him with her body given more proof when her legs spread wider for him, inviting his touch, needing.

"I-Inu..yasha..on-one..gai.." she moaned, making him hiss through his teeth as his fight with himself got ten times harder, but steeling himself, he pushed one finger into her opening slowly, his thumb working her clit as her hips arched off the ground and right into his own, driving his finger in deeper and making him moan in sweet torment. Gods, but she was tight and hot inside and...shit, those silky inner walls...it was hard not to cum just from feeling it against his finger, but again steeling himself, he added a second finger, then the third and final one to prepare her when he was sure she adjusted enough to the other two.

He slowly thrust all three fingers into her opening, mindful of his claws and watching the pleasure on her face, in her hot and needing gaze as she continued to beg him silently and finally he understood. She enjoyed what he was doing, but it wasn't enough, what she needed was all of him so he removed his fingers with a growl of his own need, staring at them for a moment as he brought them forward then licked them clean of her juices. The taste, very nearly driving him mad with his primal need, he finished undressing himself and she helped him figure out her own strange clothes and finally he was in position.

"Kagome...are you ready?" he asked her softly, in spite of his raging need he would wait until she was ready for the next part.

His answer was a nod as she lifted her eyes to his from where she had been staring at his girth with worried eyes. He was huge, she had a right to be worried, but she trusted him, trusted her alpha, her mate and that absolute trust in him melted what was left of his barriers of caution away like the hottest flame to ice, she'd been unknowingly taking them down since he realized what role they had to one another.

Almost reverent to her acceptance of him, of their bond, he finally began pushing into her wet, heat, hissing through his teeth as he was surrounded in her tight tunnel by silky walls and feeling her arms tightening around him and her brow drawn down, her eyes closed tight in pain, he halted his progress, fighting to stay still as she throbbed around him until it stopped and he pushed a little further only to stop again. Shit...

"Kagome...mate.."

She slowly opened her eyes, pained brown orbs making him flinch, but they were gazing at him with trust and understanding. She knew what he was going to say and quietly gave her acceptance with a nod, not trusting her voice at that moment.

Inuyasha whimpered softly and leaned down, nuzzling against her neck in apology of the coming pain then kissed her again, hoping it could distract her from the pain at least a little as he moved his hips back and then slammed them forward where he sheathed himself inside her and felt her barrier bust, a squeal of pain muffled against his lips as she tensed up. He whimpered again, ears pinned back against his head in shame for the pain he'd caused her, but he didn't move an inch more, going perfectly still save for the shaking of his arms that was a testament of his restraint not to withdraw and slam back in repeatedly into the maddening tight, throbbing heat surrounding his most sensitive limb.

Minutes later, she slowly began relaxing in his arms again, though winced at times as she did as her body's natural movement moved him inside her and their heavy breathing created a soft rocking motion making it exceedingly harder on the hanyo not to move, but he had a firm grip on his control and didn't move a muscle until she finally pulled back from his lips and smiled.

"I'm ready," she told him softly and moved her hips up into his to prove it, making him groan and his eyes fall closed.

He needed no more invitation than that and slowly withdrew to the tip then thrust slowly back inside, shivering at the sound of their bodies retreating and then rejoining, her walls massaging him as he moved and though he wanted to hammer into her and send her spiraling uncontrollably over the edge and into ecstasy, he kept the pace light until she arched into him asking for more.

Giving her a questioning look and receiving a glare that clearly said 'stop holding back' he finally relinquished his hold on his control and this time when he pulled out, he thrust back in with steadily faster movements until he was all but making a crater in the earth as he had first wanted. But the keening coming from her mouth was beautiful moans filled with pleasure and heat that he echoed as he took her again and again, hammering in and out as he held her tight to him searching for that special place inside her and once he hit it, aimed his thrust to drive into it again and again until she went diving off the cliff and into the sea of bliss and euphoria waiting and taking him down right along with her, locking his hips to hers and biting down on her neck, marking her as his forever.

As she slowly came down from her sexual high, she felt Inuyasha pull out and flop down beside, but she turned over and placed an arm over his stomach, her head laying on his chest and could have sworn she purred herself as one of his hands went to her back and softly rubbed her skin as they panted.

"Inuyasha?" she asked after she finally evened out her breathing.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply, eyes closed.

"You're still not getting the jewel."

"Keh."

*****************~FIN~*********************

AC: Welp, there it is, the first lemon I've written in a long time and I must say I surprised myself, but how long it became.

Inu: Its been a long time since you wrote one of these for us.

Kagome: Its been a long time since she's written _anything _about us Inuyasha.

Inu: Keh, ain't that true. *Looks at authoress.* Now why is that?

AC: Um...well...heh.. Don't worry you'll be making more appearances.

Inu: We'd better wench!

AC: Kagome could you..?

Kagome: AC does not own Inuyasha, myself, or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

Inu: I ain't doin it.

AC: I'll give ramen in bulk.

Inu: AC makes no profit from this work its simple a work of fanfiction meant for her entertainment and as entertainment for fellow fans. Now pay up woman!

AC: *Hands over ramen.* Well as stated this is my first lemon (smut) in a very~ long time not just for them, but in general. Please give feedback on what you liked or didn't like. Review if you enjoyed~ :3 I'm also open to suggestions so if you have any feel free to message me or comment them, but please no flames. ^-^


End file.
